


The Heart is not Connected to the Head

by Alimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Love Confessions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: It had been happening for some time now. He would only glance at the woman and his stomach was filled with butterflies.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Heart is not Connected to the Head

Gabriel stared at her from across the room. She frowned down at the computer and at whatever she was typing up. He knew that she was frowning not because she was angry but because she was so deeply concentrated in the work. It made him smile and he took pride in knowing her that well. His heart swelled.

  
  


Hold up.

  
  


That's not supposed to happen.

  
  


But it had been happening for some time now. He would only glance at the woman and his stomach was filled with butterflies. 

  
  


Gabriel tensed his jaw. 

  
  


“Shit,” he grimaced as the profanity came out of his mouth much louder than he had expected. Nathalie turned her head, one eyebrow raised at him in question. He swore again, this time because she had heard. 

  
  


Nathalie pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up. If Gabriel looked closely enough he could almost make out a smile on his normally emotionless assistant’s face.

  
  


“Everything alright sir?” she moved around her desk as she spoke and started to walk towards him. He was certain his heartbeat picked up with every step she took. 

  
  


He swore again. Now, he could see it, clear as day, a look of amusement. Her eyebrows were raised but her eyes smiled and one brow was higher than the other to portray her confusion. 

  
  


“Gabriel,” she finally said as she reached him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down his arms to hold his hands in hers, “what's wrong,” there was concern in her tone but her expression was still bright. 

  
  


Oh, how he had fallen. He was so damn in love. And it was wrong, he knew it. Emile was sleeping a floor down, in a coma. To be precise, his wife was sleeping a floor down, in a coma and here he was falling in love with his assistant. He gazed at the woman in front of him and drank in every detail: her strong jawline, her azure blue eyes, the way the red in her hair complimented her eyes so perfectly that he was most definitely going to turn it into a design. Gabriel was stuffed, and he knew it. 

  
  


He must have taken to long to answer him because suddenly her hand was cradling his face and she was calling his name. He took a sharp breath in and snapped back into reality. 

  
  


“Gabriel, are you okay?” Nathalie now looked concerned.

  
  


“I, uh, yes. Just frustrated that we haven't achieved our goal yet,” he lied through his teeth, technically it wasn't a complete lie. He was constantly frustrated about the fact that they weren't able to get the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculous.

  
  


“Ah,” she nodded.

  
  


“It's taking us too long to retrieve the miraculous,” she squeezed his hands and his heart fluttered.

  
  


“Don't worry Gabriel, we’ll have them soon enough,” he hummed. Nathalie let go of him and walked off to her desk, satisfied that she had consoled him. It was all he could do not to reach out for her and take her hand in his once again. 

  
  


He was about to turn away and occupy himself with his pending work, but his mouth opened and he blurted out her name. She stopped, already halfway to her desk, and turned, slowly towards him.

  
  


“Yes, sir?”

  
  


He swallowed hard, went through his options, but once again he found himself without control of the words that came out of his mouth. As they formed in his mind he was all too aware of the impending doom, “do you like me?”

  
  


Nathalie tensed and flushed red, but after a momentary battle with herself, she calmed and smiled at him, “of course I do,” Gabriel’s heart clenched, “your my best friend,” and then it broke, just a little.

  
  


“I-,” he paused, wondering if he should continue, he had already gone too far for his liking, “No, I meant… do you like _like_ me?” 

  
  


Once again his assistant went red. She looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with the hem of her suit, “I could never, sir. It would be wrong if me,” the Agreste frowned, “you have Emile, and on top of that it would be entirely inappropriate for me as an employee to harbour feelings for my boss,” she spoke quickly but coherently, without pause, and drew in a substantial breath at the end of it. 

  
  


“Of course,” he turned, slightly disappointed. 

  
  


“Do you like me?” Nathalie blurted. Gabriel snapped his head around, taken by surprise. She too seemed surprised at what she had said and gasped covering her mouth.

  
  


She raced to find an apology, “I-I’m so sorry. That was inappropriate, I don't know what-”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


He looked down at her, “Yes. Yes I do,” Nathalie still looked bewildered so he added, “yes, I like you,” there, it was out of the bag. He couldn't take it back now.

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


“But it's okay, I understand, you don't.” He continued with his work, not exactly registering what was on his screen, instead trying to push the disappointment out of his mind.

  
  


Then he heard her laugh. It was a beautiful sound, that both pleased him, confused him, and surprised him at the same time. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard her laugh in her civilian form. He looked at her and found that she was staring back at him, still stood in the middle of the room. 

  
  


“I lied,” her eyes softened and she smiled, properly this time, “I like you. A lot. Much more than I should.”

  
  


Now it was his turn to smile, “you do?” it was less of a question and more of a ‘holy shit, no way!’ in disguise. She nodded sheepishly. He practically ran over to the woman and embraced her. She hugged him back and they held each other as if it was the last time they would.

  
  


“I think,” he spoke into her suit, “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a bit weird I wasn't sure how to conclude. 
> 
> So I lie awake in bed trying to get some sleep and then I get an idea for a fic.  
> So I think to myself, if I don't write it down I'll forget it in the morning. I stay up until 2 AM writing the fic and after I'm finally satisfied with my work, I’ll put my phone down and try to get some sleep. Then I'm lying in bed and I get another damn idea for a fic. CaN mY bRaIn NoT sHuT uP?!?!? Apparently not, so I have another fic waiting to be finished and posted. :/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
